Charlie
Charles "Charlie" Heffley (known as 'Fred '"'''Freddie' Heffley '''in the online version) is Greg Heffley and his brothers' uncle and a recurring character in the series. According to Greg he is his secret weapon from Christmas as he gets Greg anything he wants. Overview Greg describes he gives his nephews anything they want for Christmas, but sometimes ends up with the wrong gift. When Greg was seven, Greg wanted a Barbie Dreamhouse so he could use it as a fort for his toy soldiers. He asked his parents for one and Susan thought it was a good idea,but Frank didn't like that idea as it was too inappropriate for boys. Susan and Frank started fighting, but Frank won. Greg knew he had no chance to get it but ask Charlie,so he asked him to give it. But, Charlie, instead of giving him the Dreamhouse, he went straight to the store and got the first thing that said 'Barbie' on it. Greg still played with it sometimes, but ended up in the hospital after the doll's shoe somehow got inside his nose. In the first book Greg asked him for Twisted Wizard but he gave him a photo of him which was about the same size as Twisted Wizard's game box. In The Last Straw he gave Greg a thing called Laundry Hoop which was a Laundry Bag in the shape of hoop. Greg told him he doesn't do his own laundry and don't need it and said that he should give Greg cash instead. Susan thought it was a great idea for Greg to do his laundry in a 'fun' way. This made Greg get a new chore to do his laundry. Greg mentions that he has a lot of cash and spends most of his day sitting on his recliner. When Greg was little,he gave Greg a nickname "Red" and used to call it all the times,this was because Greg used to have red pajamas, though, soon Greg starting gettting serious about it and told his mom how he feels. Susan bought Greg a pair of blue pajamas and Greg went to Charlie looking at him in a way that he has lost, but Charlie started calling him "Blue". Appearances *Diary of a Wimpy Kid Online *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (First book appearance) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Last Straw *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Ugly Truth *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Do-It-Yourself Book Other Roles Role in the Online Book Charlie's name was Freddie in this version and his hair was a little shorter then his new book version and he stayed with Gramma for Thanksgiving and he also took Greg,Manny and Rodrick to the pet shop to buy a pet. Trivia *It is hinted that he might be on Susan's side of the family, but he could be on Frank's side because he was at the "Heffley Family Reunion". *Uncle Charlie's orignal name was Uncle Freddie as shown in the online version Gallery Scooters.PNG|Charlie riding. charlie heffley saying hi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Susan's Side Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth Category:Characters who appeared in Cabin Fever Category:Minor Characters Category:Greg's Dislikes Category:Heffley Category:The Heffley Family Category:Grownups